The Blood that Binds
by EmmeryHale
Summary: Bella's Cousin Rhea comes to live in Forks after her father passes away. It hasn't been that long since the events of Breaking Dawn and the Denali coven has come to visit when Garrett meets Rhea things shift in his world as he learns she is his blood calling. Garrett X OC Please comment more chapters will follow Rated M for Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Swan **

Embry-Rose looked around Forks as she waited for her uncle Charlie to come pick her up, having been passed off to her Uncle her step mom hadn't cared to keep her around and to be frank she didn't care to be around the woman either. Embry-Rose was almost eighteen, pale, well pale for California looking around Forks and it's overcast her paleness wasn't going to be a problem. Looking in the reflection of the glass she could see her strange Hazel blue eyes staring back, many thought she was wearing contacts but her eyes were just that unusual, the one thing she got from her mom, at least as far as she could tell by the pictures she had seen of her mother. She had died when Embry had been born. Her father had passed just two years prior after his car accident. Hair so red it was deep auburn. She had let it grow out that when it wasn't pulled back like now it reached her waist almost past it.

She was wearing her favorite riding boots, favorite form fitting jeans and long sleeved shirt that tied to the side with a corset cincher middle. Wearing her jacket with her back pack over her shoulder. Duffel bags on either side of her. Fedora pulled to the side and down a bit, it was cooler here than in California. She blinked at the sports like car that pulled up to see a woman that looked around her age get out shorter than her a bit but not by much. She had paler skin then Embry with strange amber eyes, hair pulled up casually.

"Embry-Rose Swan?" She asked smiling a bit awkwardly.

Embry's answer was an arched brow.

"I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter, your cousin," she said in explanation.

"Did Char send you to get me?" She smirked calling him by what she used to as a kid seeing Bella smile.

Her nod confirming her suspicions she picked up the Duffel bags and winced hiding it but blinked when the guy she was with took the bags. Looking at Edward. Looking to Bella he asked her to pop the trunk but the look he had made Embry feel like they were having a private conversation she wasn't apart of or just missed. Taking off the back pack getting into the back to see Renesmee. Pausing in putting on her seat belt as the girl smiled at her saying hello Embry. That was a bit off putting.

She let it go relaxing back into the seat. Listening to Edward and Bella talk looking out the window. Thinking but then nothing, there was the quiet. Edward glanced back to see Embry-Rose with her head against the side of the door where she had watched out the window out hard. He had been delving into her thoughts a bit.

"I think we should have Carslie look at her, she was in that accident with her dad, she had gotten hurt pretty bad, I don't think she's healed fully." Edward said concerned about his wife's cousin. She was family even if she wasn't a vampire. Bella glanced in her rearview mirror to Embry-Rose.

"Embry has always been different even when we were kids, she was actually born a couple of months early then what she was supposed to be due to an accident at home that made my aunt go into labor. She died when Embry-Rose was born, dad was there with Uncle Max, he said she literally got to name her and hold her for less then a minute before she crashed and passed away. She's always been the quiet one no one notices but when she does speak or interact most are too shocked to interact back," She smirked.

Renesmee watched her second cousin with interest, she was different from her mother Bella. The drive was rather quick and peaceful. Edward got her bags and rushed them inside to the guest room they had made. Charlie was gone on his fishing trip and they weren't about to just dump Embry-Rose on his empty porch. Asking for Carslie telling him about her as they got to the car in seconds flat. Carslie carefully opened the door and made her lean back making her head go back gently. Feeling and studying her.

"She's had surgery maybe a week ago, the stitches are almost dissolved. They treated her spine it feels like. I'll call in a favor and get her x-rays." He moved with care lifting the unconscious Embry Swan into his hold. A book falling scattering papers from her lap. The Denali coven came to visit as promised to Renesmee. Eleazar bent down with Garrett to pick up the papers greeting Carslie. Garrett looked over the papers to find the penmanship rather beautiful but seeing the artwork was what really captivated him. Standing and tracing the drawing it seemed so real.

"Hey this is pretty good-" he looked up to shut up looking at Carslie who was busy talking to the rest of the clan. Garrett saw Embry-Rose, her features were soft and sharp and she was lithe and slender. She was pretty, getting closer. Garret gave Eleazar the drawings and gently offered to take her so Carslie could get a space set for her. Taking Embry-Rose in his arms carefully she shivered and stirred only to snuggle into Garrett suddenly holding to his shirt. Garrett shivered and kept her closer as he watched her, breathing her in he smelt vanilla, rose, and something underneath it of farm forests and orchids. She smelt like home, Garrett moved into the house as Carslie said he was ready. He walked up the stairs to gently set her down on her bed easy to tuck in but he didn't get up.

"Garrett?" Eleazar asked he looked to him his necklace caught in her grip, he couldn't just yank out of it. Tracing her hand and fingers getting her to ease up.

"I'll be done in a minute," he said softly.

Eleazar left and he was alone with her, so this was the other swan. Bella's cousin, he eased her hand a bit more but slowly so he could watch her. Moving her bangs, Garrett wouldn't lie he wanted to bite her, taste her blood, her scent called to him far stronger than anything he had ever encountered but he couldn't. Not out of fear he couldn't harm her. He got her fingers free from his necklace holding her hand she stirred making a light noise and winced. She was hurting, he could see it, hear it, sense it. He hesitated but watched her noticing where she tensed touching her side going toward her lower back as gentle as possible she gasped but suddenly relaxed like a switch had been thrown. Melting into his hand and the bed, face going soft and slack. Garrett shivered and massaged that spot smiling.

It was nice to know he had an effect on somebody in such a way. He heard someone call for him vague downstairs turning his head to look behind him. Looking back Garrett flinched going still. Embry-Rose was looking at him awake. He knew he should bolt downstairs. The shock of him suddenly being gone would stun her but he felt fixed. Her strange hazel blue eyes on his slightly red ones. He hadn't gone full 'vegetarian' though he was trying to. She reached up though fingers traced his cheek feeling the scruff she smiled but put her hand down as she pressed back into the pillow and closed her eyes settling she made herself go back to sleep which didn't take long. Garrett sighed but leaned kissing her forehead. Pulling the blanket around her moving her bangs tracing her cheek he went downstairs to let her sleep


	2. Chapter 2 New Age Old Soul

**New Age Old Soul**

Embry woke up and to her new surroundings getting looked over by Carslie, readjusted and told to stick around the house. Embry didn't care for it to much but didn't venture too far. Rosalie was busy looking through books as Emmett smirked watching her.

"What has you so self engrossed?" He asked curiously as she frowned at his nudging her with his foot.

"Bella's cousin, I've seen her before," Edward frowned with Bella as Renesmee joined her aunt.

"You're looking through a history book Rosalie," Edward pointed out when Rosalie stopped and turned holding open the book to show three sets of pictures from three separate books.

The first book was from the crusades, the second and third from the revolution. Looking at it closely the two people did look just like Embry-Rose. The first had her listed as Elizabeth Blackmore, the second from the Revolution had her as Rebecca Haythem. The first book listed her as the daughter of a crusading knight who had snuck into the battle of the front in front of the estate castle. She survived the battle and several battles after. Finally dying beside Richard the Lion heart after taking over ten arrows survived by her two children. The second of her as Rebecca Haythem listed her as one who took care of soldiers on the battle field and like wise a fighter. She had died young fighting on the battlefield protecting soldiers from the British actually riding out to meet them and using a tomahawk. Survived by her sister and father.

Garrett came in to see them looking at things to lean curiously he froze, gently taking the book looking over the old Revolution painting. Embry-Rose, tracing the image… Garrett wondered what would have happened if they had met in his era, putting the book down looking toward the stairs but Embry's scent was stale, she wasn't in the house. He went outside, Edward turned watching him go. Bella caught him watching Garrett as he went to the window.

"What is it?" Bella asked as she watched Garrett step outside looking up and around a bit seemingly smelling the air before taking off in one direction.

"Garrett is going after Embry-Rose, like I did you." He said frowning gently.

"After her, but he has Kate," Bella frowned and Edward smirked softly.

"Yes but her blood doesn't call to him like yours did me, Embry's does though," he looked at Bella as he took her hand gently, "He won't hurt her."

Garrett found Embry as he slowed to a stop, curious of what she would be doing out here so far from the house. She was in yoga pants and sports tank hair pulled back he could see the scar that ran down her neck from the back of the spine down. Truth was Embry had been in the same accident that had killed her father a couple of years later. Stretching out she broke into a run after bracing and ran. A low laying log in the way she moved suddenly flipping over it landing and running. Doing tests of agility on herself pushing her endurance rather hard. Garrett watched impressed, but even more when she stopped sliding across the leaves. Grabbing something she had wedged into the trees. Twin sticks with wrapped handles. She moved them through a set. Both fencing and martial arts related.

Old habits dying hard even if centuries apart in another life. Watching her he could see those strange hazel blue eyes go hard and focused with seriousness. Imagining in his time using the Tomahawk. Garrett shivered and moved suddenly grabbing both her practice blades. She blinked concentration broken. He smiled at his most charming.

"Easy tiger, don't take off my head, I'd like to keep it." He grinned she snorted softly with a smirk.

Relaxing he let go, getting a little closer offering his hand. "I'm Garret."

She took it and shook his hand, "I remember you tucking me in yesterday, I'm Embry-Rose Swan."

She walked with him and blinked when they sat down and he gave her his Jacket since it was cold. She took off the leather tie around her wrist she moved behind him.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Something," was her reply.

Garrett wanted to ask but gripped the trunk closing his eyes her fingers were going through his hair. Feeling her pull it back with the leather tie. Stepping away nearly tripping on a undergrowth caught by Garrett she froze looking up into his dark amber bronze eyes. Garrett froze so close to her, it was taking all his control not to bite. It was maddening leaning in he did the only thing to distract him he kissed Embry. Embry got wide eyes and blushed but tracing the scruff she remembered the way he looked at her. She didn't know what it was but she hesitated before kissing Garrett back. Eyes closing as it lingered she moved into him and tried to make it last.

Garrett felt her actually kissing him back he held back a groan almost failing epically and opened to the kiss suddenly deepening it. Pulling her closer against him feeling her hands on his chest. If his heart could have raced still beating it would have now but she broke it softly and rested her forehead against his the moment ruined by her cell phone on her bag going off with Bella's ringtone. Sighing softly, she picked it up texting her wondering what was so important since they lived in the middle of a freaking forest. Her annoyance visible by the way she pushed the keys. Garrett smiled at that she hadn't liked the interruption and neither did he having been tempted to break it and continue where he left off. Chest tingling under her hand still there, her presence and blood calling to him. Biting his lip hoping his eyes weren't darkening.

She looked to him to smirk. "Sorry, Garret."

She traced his cheek feeling the scruff a bit, touch slow. Garrett shivered eyes on hers. Just watching each other he traced her sides wanting to lean but frozen. The moment lingering as the moment extended. There was another text message but she didn't answer it, Garret frowned gently wishing he had Edward's ability to know what she was thinking. She smiled and pushed her thumb across the phone it shut off and tossing it behind him past the bag. Garrett watched her to frown more turning feeling her move on his lap only for his question to die on his lips. Her lips on his, she bit his bottom lip startling him but he gasped and found her deepening it. A sort of growl came from the back of his throat fingers hesitating before he gripped her hips and pulled hers to his more securely returning the kiss this time a moan did slip.

Garrett tried to be careful, not to bite her back, not to pull to hard. It was hard but worth it feeling her fingers travel and leave trails. Breaking the kiss to look at her as she looked at him, a moment shared before lips ghosted and he barely bit her bottom lip and chin kissing down her neck moving his hands to slip into the tank and trace her lower back. Garrett could feel his self control to just have her slipping. There were other things a cold one could want besides blood. Lust. He needed to stop or take it much farther than kissing and making out with the one who called to him.

Bella again tried to message her cousin not getting any answer, worried.

"Maybe we should go find her," She said to Edward as she showed that worry.

"No need, here she comes," Emmett said and she was on the back of Garrett getting a piggy back, her braced leg carefully braced by him, still wearing his jacket both talking.

Embry actually laughed and was smiling. Garrett putting her down carefully they walked up the steps together, his hand on her lower back.

"He's offly cozy, " Bella muttered and Edward bit his lip to smirk.

"Um Bella, she's his calling, he's going to be cozy if he can, remember how hard it was for me to stay away from you." He pointed out.

Bella wanted to retort but Embry came in with Garrett. Jasper smiled with Alice.

"So I see you met Ms. Swan," Jasper smiled.

"Yeah I met Em out in the forest she was working out, " Garret smiled looking at Embry watching her.

"Em?" Emmett teased and Garrett looked at him.

"I like the nickname, he's the first one to call me that in years," Embry smiled looking to Garrett.

Garrett looked to her and grinned softly to her, Bella felt like she was seeing what it must have been like when people had seen her alive with Edward before he changed her. Garrett wasn't evil, he had been alive far longer than her and Edward, he was always nice and curious for a Vampire. He deserved to be happy but she didn't know if it should be at the expense of her cousin's life. She took Garrett's hand though gesturing.

"Come on, I'll show you the page collection I was talking about," Em said leaving and leading him upstairs.

Garrett followed giving a nervous smile to Bella for the briefest moment feeling awkward but feeling Em's hand squeeze his as she started up the stairs it faded. Eyes going to her catching up quickly in a smooth glide. Once upstairs they could see them on the landing she took out her sketch book and showed him the art and the photo's talking about the places and things. Garrett kept close one arm around her on the table.

"Oh yeah she's his blood calling, look already protective, " Emmett mused with a grin.

Carslie said Emmett's name to ease up glancing to them on the landing. Truth was Embry-Rose was ill, yes she was recovering from the accident fine but in truth she had a rare blood condition that caused too much iron in the blood. It caused the liver to act up, and if not treated carefully caused cirrhosis of the Liver leading to a need for a transplant. Now how to break it to Bella…


	3. Chapter 3 Chance or Choice

**Chapter Three: Chance or Choice**

Embry was always curious about the Cullen family, sensing there was something off about them, but she didn't get too friendly or too involved. Truth was she didn't feel like being social, she felt tired. Not very hungry either as of late. Feeling hands trace hers from behind where she stood at the window, cool fingers tracing the backs of her hands. She closed her eyes, she knew it was Garrett. Leaning back feeling her back meet his chest she breathed in to let it out in silent sigh.

Turning to look up at Garret she smiled and leaned up kissing him. He kissed back. She went down stairs with him and worked on her art to hiss having cut herself with the exacto knife. Then all hell broke loose. She turned in time to see Jasper get slammed by Emmett and Bella there in front of her. Edward pressing a cloth to her palm. Jasper broke free and came at them so fast she could barely see the hint of after image but he was stopped by Garrett who literally judo threw him into the table breaking it. Bella moved Renesmee back but Garrett moved past her hitting Edward he flew back. Garrett moved scooping Embry up into his arms. Embry grabbed to him he had dark eyes, darker then she had ever seen them. Then the world blurred wind nearly leaving her lungs.

Going from inside the Cullen house to the middle of the woods. Breathing to catch her breath. Stumbling when put down.

"What…The…Hell!?" She said between trying to catch lung full's of air.

Garrett shivered and spilt everything, Vampires, The wolves, the Volturi all of it. He couldn't lie to her anymore, he needed her to know what he was. Just telling her that helping him regain some control. Hours passing from morning to noon, she was sitting there blinking when he took her hand to check it. Watching him. Wandering if she should tell him about her illness but decided not to, something holding her back. So he was a vampire, so her cousin was one too now, she looked to the tree line. Asking him to tell her about his past. Garrett blinked but told her about the revolution. Embry listened to take his hand and trace his fingers.

"Do you miss…family?" She asked softly.

Garrett gently gripped her hand just a little, "yes."

She looked to him after a moment, thumb tracing. She leaned Garrett turned she got closer and he stayed still. She kissed him. Garrett slowly let his eyes close and kissed her back. She moved into his lap he let his hands wander to her hips and kept her close. She broke it softly and rested her forehead against his fingers undoing the top button of his shirt. Then the next.

"Embry…what are you doing?" Garrett asked enjoying the warmth of her fingers.

"Doing what I've wanted to do since we met in the glen." She said moving on his lap they were closer and his fingers hooked into the ties of her shirt he had to untie them to get his fingers free.

He wanted to tell her no but she looked into his eyes tracing his cheeks he shivered. He pulled at her ties untangling his fingers. The blouse fell around her shoulders a bit. Garrett shivered and let lips ghost hers. She Got closer, eyes never leaving his. He gave in kissing her and pulling off his jacket tossing it to the side flat. Pulling her off the log to it. Pulling at her shirt. Undressing her slowly so his fingers could glide. She pulled at his shirt letting her take it off. Feeling her own fingers glide, she leaned up she kissed him. Garrett made it break to nip ghosting only to suddenly kiss her and make it deep. Feeling more alive in the moment like he did as a young man so many years ago. So human but he wasn't. Garrett pulled breaking her belt breaking the zipper and ripping off the button to her jeans pulling it in a yank from her hips tossing it. He pulled at his own impatiently, but free of the damned denim he pulled her by her hips to meet his own.

Embry trembled and her heart raced knowing she should be afraid but she was far from it. Trapping his tongue with her own, hearing his groan, she cried out at the sudden intrusion as he moved her hips trapped by his. Garrett gripped the log it splintered under his fingers stilling. Kiss breaking he kissed her tears down her neck. Panting a bit almost biting her but he moved his hips just a little hearing her whimper and feeling her legs tighten around him and her fingers on his shoulders. The pain wouldn't last, whispering that in her ear. He traced her side down her hip and her thigh hooking her leg more around his waist he moved. Trying to be gentle, holding back.

He was right it didn't last feeling the pain replace with a feeling she couldn't describe. Gasping when he pulled and arched she had to arch with him head going back. Whimpering for a new reason and hearing him growl before it ended in a moan. Moving harder. Embry felt her entire body light up, tingling as heat pooled to her center. Feeling her hands suddenly pinned made to look into his eyes as he moved. Seeing something darker than lust in the eyes of the vampire above her. Lust was a easy fix, but possession was not lust. It was Dangerous if not in love and even then it still was. Garrett moaned and moved never feeling wants hit him all at once yet be satisfied. He wanted Embry to himself always. Wanting to turn her, never having wanted to do so before, not on this level.

But he wouldn't, not without her asking him to, he wouldn't take her choice away.

Bella was happy when things calmed down and worried about her cousin. "You don't think Garrett would bite her do you?" She asked Edward.

He shook his head. "No, if he was just going to try to kill her he would have then and there."

Esme straightened. "Their back!"

Garrett was carrying Embry who was wrapped in his coat and nestled to him asleep. Garrett had her closely held. Esme opened the door for him he came in Bella still hearing her blood and heart making to take a step but Garrett turned and took her upstairs. Being very careful to lay her down. Dropping her shoes and kicking his off he moved onto her bed. Getting close to put his arm around her. She stirred turning and moved into Garrett he shivered and pulled her closer she woke looking at him he looked at her. Bella stiffened as did Esme. Embry kissed Garrett and softly tracing his cheek he traced hers back deepening it before breaking it softly and holding her letting her nestle into him closing his eyes she fell back asleep hand in his.

"She knows the truth about everything, he told her." Edward said

Bella was pissed ready to dash up there and beat the crap out of him moving but she was stopped and Carslie spoke softly.

"She had a right to know, she will ask him to change her when she's ready and knows her time is up." He said softly watching them.

Garrett opened his eyes looking at them frowning, "The Volturi won't come after her, they don't know about her knowing."

Edward got a dawning look of shock and almost horror. "No but she's dying, she has been this whole time."

Bella frowned demanding to know what they were talking about. Carslie explained the condition, Garret was mortified and looked at her. Moving to pull her shirt, he was going to bite her but her hand moved over his mouth. "Don't not yet."

Edward glared." Embry…what did you do?"

She didn't say anything he frowned to get a raised voice. "What were you thinking!?"

She cut him off suddenly and sharply, "It is my choice damnit! I can't grow up, I can't be normal, I can't have a family like a normal person!"

She got up and winced Garrett caught her carefully, worried. Bella wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"She slept with him," Edward said and glared at her, "She knew about how we had Renesmee."

It clicked for Bella she looked at her cousin. "Don't even."

Embry warned, Bella yelled at her anyway and Garrett realized what was going on. Remembering the glen, if he missed family…Looking at Embry getting up and leaving he needed to think not stopping even as she said his name. Glaring at her cousin and Edward.


	4. Chapter 4 Gone now or forever?

**Chapter Four: Gone now or Forever? **

Everything had settled and Embry stayed in bed. Bella sighing mad but worried. She could see why Embry had done it, thinking of what it must be like knowing you could die at any moment as your body betrays you. Going upstairs to check on her, she was still under the covers.

"Embry, hey wake up, let's talk okay?" She got not answer Bella sighed and reached over but the blanket gave. Pulling she found a body pillow. Moving about the house she was no where her things there but her satchel. Gone. "EMBRY!?" She yelled it going outside.

Edward and Carslie rushed out to the door frowning Bella turned. "Embry's gone! She's taken her satchel."

Edward and Carslie moved calling to the others they did a grid search but Embry really was gone. Garrett came back hanging back feeling slight panic rising in his gut. Moving searching all the spots they had gone to, finding her satchel. A drawing left behind of Garrett as he could have looked during the revolution. Looking around more she was in the glen. On the ground was…Embry!

Garrett moved to her picking her up she twisted her ankle and hit her head. Tracing her cheek. Saying her name with no response. She was still breathing but limp moving fast screaming for Carslie. He took her from him and looked her over. She had a mild concussion. Giving her to Bella and Esme they cleaned her up and got her in warmer clothes putting her to bed. It was rare for someone to sleep two days but she did and Garrett never left her side. Watching her. Carslie ran tests and didn't bother hiding the result. Her liver was shutting down, and there was no donor yet but it didn't matter, she was pregnant and she would end up dying much sooner from that.

She woke up to Bella arguing with Garrett. To her screaming at him, blaming him.

"It was my plan and choice not his." Bella startled turning to see her awake and sitting up rested back. "I Asked him if he missed family, I took advantage of it. I'm keeping it." She said before anyone even whispered otherwise.

Looking to Garrett, "My life was already going to end the choice now is do I go now or forever? But it's not my choice alone anymore." She held out her hand to Garrett.

Garrett hesitated but took her hand in his tracing her fingers.

"It's mine and Garrett's now," she whispered it knowing they could hear it.

Garret shivered and sat down with her on the bed hand more securely in his, fingers interlacing she leaned and rested her head on his shoulder. He asked everyone to leave. When alone with her he shivered but turned to her and put a hand to her lips before she could speak. Moving that hand along her form to stop and press against her where the baby would be. Feeling the heartbeat, hearing it in his ears. He leaned and kissed her and fast. A father, he was going to be a father. Breaking it tears traced he pulled her closer. "Why?"

He asked with a bit of a tremble to his voice. She caressed his cheek eyes gentle.

"Because I love you, because we both won't ever get a chance like this ever again…" She shivered but told him the truth.

Garrett caressed her middle more.

"You'll really let me change you when it's born?" He asked looking to her eyes, searching them. "

Her smile and nod was enough answer he pulled her into his arms and already felt protective like before. Now he had two reasons. Yes Embry would be gone but not forever.


End file.
